Love and Friendship After the War - an HP Fanfic
by HermioneGinnyKatnissPrim
Summary: A Romione/Hinny Fanfic with a little bit of Nuna. Mostly canon material. What happened during the 19 years after the war (2nd Wizarding War)? How will our Golden Trio deal with romance, friendship, and life sans perils? I might throw in a few extra characters and pairings to surprise you! Please read, review, favorite and follow! This is my first Fanfic so please go easy. Enjoy!
1. The Battle of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any HP characters, canon plot lines and pairings; only the story line of this fic, dialogue, and other characters I may add. J.K. Rowling is the author of the Harry Potter Series, and owns the rights to this amazing world she has thought up!**

**I will be updating as quickly as I can; I will try to do so about once or twice a week. I hope you like my story!**

* * *

I walked into the Great Hall after Harry and Ron. My head hung low as I braced myself for the scene that awaited us. Dead friends, family members, and classmates lined the hall in rows. Among countless others, I spotted Remus and Tonks, Collin Creevey, Lavender Brown - not even she deserved such a fate - and finally… Fred. I held myself back as Ron approached his dead brother and began weeping. I wanted to run and comfort him, but I let him mourn alone.

Taking advantage of the hour long, "break" Voldemort had allotted to us, Harry ran up to Dumbledore's office to view the memory that Snape had given him. What he saw in that memory solidified his decision to go it alone to the forbidden forest. Snape did everything to protect _him_. He wasn't bad after all. Harry also discovered that _he _was a Horcrux, and needed to die in order to save those he loved. I was distraught as I had known this for a while, but hadn't thought about when it would become reality. We even tried convincing him in vain, to let us join him to the Forbidden Forest; but once Harry is decided on something, it's final.

Time seemed to slow as I gazed upon Harry lying limply in Hagrid's arms; my best friend, who was like a brother to me. I couldn't fathom what it would be like; not having Harry in my life was worse than anything. The time had finally come, and it was finally real. I then stole a glance over to Ginny. She was distraught and screaming, pulling at her father to let her go to him; to somehow save or avenge him. I was too shocked to move as Voldemort was summoning us to join him. My heart nearly stopped when Neville hobbled forward after Malfoy had joined his parents. What he did next was one of the bravest things I'd ever seen.

Neville's speech about Harry, and his legacy living on in our hearts; had resonated over Voldemort's laughter. I then saw Harry's body thump to the ground. I was appalled. "Hagrid wouldn't simply let him fall", I thought. I then saw Harry get up and cast Incendio towards Nagini. Talk about mixed emotions, I could hardly believe how quickly I went from despair to joy and pride.

Merely hours later, I was in the Great Hall flittering about helping Madam Pomfrey treat people's ailments. We had been mourning our dead and mending our wounded the entire time since the war's closure. I was trying my best to stay strong. I couldn't break at such a moment when Ron and the Weasley's needed support. I didn't allow myself to steal any glances toward the Weasley's or the dead. I knew that if I saw Ron's broken expression, my resolve would disintegrate.

There had been an announcement made by Proffesor McGonagall a little while after the battle; that the reconstruction of Hogwarts would ensue as soon as the dead and wounded were taken care of. All of the remaining staff volunteered to join in as well. Of course we were welcome back to the castle at any time, but our new headmistress suggested that we all meet up in two weeks to really begin the process. That way, we could send out notices to come and help as well as bury our dead.

Harry was comforting Ginny as she wept over her dead brother. George, after hours of crying, was nowhere to be seen; most likely roaming the castle. I felt a tinge of guilt as I saw Ginny lean into Harry and cry. I wished so badly that I could comfort Ron like that. I just didn't know how Ron would react to me watching him cry; especially after kissing in the heat of battle. I didn't know where we stood anymore. I suppose I didn't walk to him for mainly selfish reasons. I feared rejection, and knew I would break down if I received it. So, I continued on helping Madam Pomfrey.

About fifteen minutes later, Harry walked over to me and said, "You know, Ron really needs you right now. If you'd like, I could take over for you and help Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure Ginny should be fine for now." At my look of worry and protest, he said, "Please Hermione, he's in bloody pain and in _love_ with you. It's been obvious since fourth year. If you can't see that now, I don't know if you ever will. You're supposed to comfort people you love, right?" I couldn't refute that argument. I was flustered at the fact that Harry had said it was obvious Ron was in love with me. I guess I had been in denial all these years, not thinking myself to be good enough. After me and Harry's chat, my resolve to stay away was officially broken.

I felt ashamed as I plodded across the Great Hall to where Ron was. I was mentally kicking myself for not going over sooner. The look in his eyes as he turned his head to meet me sent a chill down my spine. In a moment of desperation to make that look go away; I lunged forward, practically toppling him over. I embraced and soothed Ronald Weasley that day, like I had never soothed anyone before. Ron accepted my presence and crushed me in a vice-like hug. It was the most pleasant feeling ever - after his kiss of course. We didn't speak, as we didn't have to. Our embrace was enough to convey all the words in the world. I still had many doubts and insecurities, but for now; this was enough. I wanted so badly to reach up and kiss his cheeks or lips, but I didn't want to push the boundaries; when all he needed was consolation.

I was in love with Ronald Weasley – I just hoped that he could see it in my eyes, and that he returned my feelings with the same fervor.

Now, all I had to do was wait.

* * *

**I'm sorry that was kinda short, I just really wanted to get through the scene that we all know the plot of. Please continue reading! I will be updating the next chapter ASAP! Within a week! Enjoy! **

**~HermioneGinnyKatnissPrim **


	2. Conversations pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any HP characters, canon plot lines and pairings; only the story line of this fic, dialogue, and other characters I may add. J.K. Rowling is the author of the Harry Potter Series, and owns the rights to this amazing world she has thought up!**

**I will be updating as quickly as I can; I will try to do so about once or twice a week. I hope you like my story! Thank you SO MUCH for reading!**

**I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER! I'm really happy with how this one came out - more so than the last. Please review, follow and favorite! Thanks! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Conversations, Part 1

The evening of the final battle, we all went home to the Burrow. We left Fred to rest in the Great Hall, with George volunteering to stay with him for the night. There was not a dry eye, or light heart in the house. Mrs. Weasley cooked her largest dinner yet. The kitchen was overcrowded and eerily quiet. I was seated in between Ginny and Bill. Molly and Arthur were at the heads of the table, with everyone else in between. The solemnity of the room was palpable. After dinner, everyone spread out to their own part of the house. I was bunking with Ginny in her room while Ron had Harry in his room. Everyone else was making do with the sleeping arrangements. With Fred and George absent, there was a little more space for everyone. Ron wouldn't even spare me a glance.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Ginny was towering over me, shoving me to consciousness. I hadn't spoken to Ron at all since the Great Hall. Not one single blasted word! I had the awful feeling he was avoiding me; as well as the inevitable awkwardness that was building. I was just trying to give him the space he needed to mourn. The last thing I wanted to do was act clingy when he needed space. I jumped up out of bed startling Ginny to the ground. "Well, well, Sleeping Beauty woke up with a spring in her step this morning!" Ginny said with a laugh.

I quickly sprinted downstairs to meet the wonderful breakfast Molly had made for us. I could see stress and sorrow in the lines of her face. George had still not returned from Hogwarts and was probably being fed by Madam Pomfrey alongside his twin. Ron was avoiding eye contact with me at all costs. He was seated in between Molly and Charlie who were at one end of the table. With most other seats taken, I was forced to sit between Percy and Bill. There was a noticeable silence before Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and filled our plates. The chatter then began, but was much more subdued than what I was used to at the Burrow. The weight of what had occurred the day before bore down on all of our hearts and souls.

After breakfast Ron tried to disappear to his room with Harry in tow. I flitted up the stairs to reach them before that happened. "Wait! Ron, Harry, bloody wait!" I exclaimed, exasperated as I attempted the impossible. Reaching the attic in the Burrow when all of its occupants are currently blocking the stairwell, is a feat of its own right. When I finally reached them, I had to tug on Harry's shirt for him to realize I was there. "Oh! Hey Hermione! Ron just said he wanted to talk to me about something… You alright?" Harry said. Ron had already stomped into his room. "Harry, can I talk to you alone?" I whispered. He nodded and followed me down a flight of stairs, around the corner, and into a now abandoned hallway.

"Ron has been avoiding me; acting as if I don't exist! I haven't the slightest idea how to help him if he won't even talk to me! I don't know if he's told you this or not, but we snogged in the Chamber of Secrets when we retrieved the Basilisk fang. Now, everything is so awkward and strange. I know it's only been a day, but I just want my old friends back!" I whisper-yelled at an alarming rate. "Hermione, He did tell me. I'm sorry that we've been leaving you out. It's just been very rough for him; losing Fred. He doesn't want to seem weak in front of you. He hates that you saw him cry, and can't bear to confront you. He practically blabbed my bloody ear off talking all night." Harry said, finishing with a smirk.

"I know Harry; I've been trying to be considerate and helpful. I just can't bear to see him so broken and not be able to do anything about it! I just want us to be a trio again! I don't want you to be a third wheel, or Ron and me not talk to each other; or - ugh I feel so whine-y!" I whispered hoarsely. I was close to tears. I didn't know what had gotten into me. I was so bloody emotional from the moment I looked into Ron's eyes the day before. Harry was, as usual, a fantastic listener. "Hermione, I know it's hard. I know it just kills you to not be able to do anything, but sometimes you have to hold off for a bit – like I did with Ginny." Harry stated.

I hugged Harry so tightly I thought he'd pass out from lack of blood flow. I was crying into his shoulder when Ron approached, obviously in a rage. "I ask you to discuss one _bloody_ thing with me and you go and run off to -" Ron stopped short as he rounded the corner and saw Harry soothing me in a brotherly gesture. That jealous _prat_ of a redhead bounded around the corner and up the stairs once more; slamming his door with a bang. Harry had stopped soothing me as soon as Ron had appeared. I then ran up after him, yelling his name and not caring who heard me. When I reached his door, it was locked.

I leaned into the sturdy wood and calmly called his name. I heard a mumbled, "Go Away", and sank to the floor crestfallen. Harry reached me and sank down to my left. "Should I just unlock it and go talk to him?" I asked carefully. "Well, I'm quite torn. I'm dying for you to just go in there and get it bloody over with, but I don't know how well Ron'd take that." Harry stated. I felt a shred of pity for Harry just then; he had always been sort of caught in between. Whether it was Ron and I bickering, or… snogging.

I decided to concoct an easy plan with Harry. He would knock at the door saying he would talk to him about whatever it was he had planned, and that what he saw in the hallway was a purely brotherly gesture. Turned out – it worked. Ron (who was still looking cross) opened the door to Harry and proceeded to let him in. Once he saw me on Harry's tail, he attempted to shut the door, but I held it open. We shared a long look into each other's eyes that seemed to stretch into eternity. He silently told me he was hurt, and needed space. However, my mum once told me that you sometimes have to push the boundaries in romance so things don't stay at a standstill. I walked into Ron's room, closed and locked his door - with a flick of my wand - and plopped onto his bed.

"What in bloody HELL do you think you're doin 'ere 'Mione?" Ron huffed out, gesturing wildly. "And YOU! You bloody, bastard, _traitor_! I ask you to have a _private_ CONVERSATION with me, and you go off and practically _SNOG _blasted _HERMIONE_!" Harry and I just sat still; simply listening to Ron rant. "So, EXPLAIN yourselves!" Ron shouted with an expectant look upon his irate face. I sat speechless, while Harry took the reins in the situation. "Ron, first of all, I didn't _snog_ Hermione. She was crying, and I was just trying to calm her, I - " Harry was rudely cut off by Ron, "Oh YEAH that sure seemed to be a very funny version of _calming_.", Ron spat out like acid.

I regained control of my brain and thought of a logical way to handle the situation. I knew that saying, "I love you", or snogging was sure to end in disaster, so, I decided to speak up. "Ron, why haven't you spoken to me, or even looked at me since the Great Hall yesterday? I _understand_ your need to mourn. I've suffered losses too as a result of the war. I have parents who don't know who I _am_ Ron. I _know_ what it means to mourn." I said as my eyes began tearing up. Who was to know how restoring my parent's memories would go? It was as good as a 50/50 chance if they would ever recognize me again. I couldn't take the time to mourn, because we were in the middle of a war. If I had however, I would've let Ron and Harry in. Support always helps ease the mourning process.

"Hermione, your parents aren't _dead_ like Fred is. Even if they don't know who you are, you can still see them and know they're ok. You were the one who made that call. _You _made that decision. I didn't want Fred to die, I didn't _choose._ Just leave me alone. It'll be best for everyone. I don't want to hurt either of you. Just Get OUT of my bloody bedroom. I don't need you, your help, or – or _anything_!" Ron said angrily as tears began rolling down his freckled cheeks. I walked over to him and wiped his tears away. We had all gone through so much, and aged years in months. I wrapped Ron in my _own _vice-like hug, and kissed his cheeks while muttering words of reassurance. He began to pull away, but I stopped him and looked deep into his celestial blue eyes. So many unspoken things passed between us. Harry sat uncomfortably on the edge of Ron's bed. I called him over to us to join in a group hug.

"As long as Ron doesn't start kissing my cheeks or anything…" Harry said with a laugh as he sauntered over. We all stood that way hugging for what seemed like eternity. I loved my two best friends, in two _very_ different ways.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I am REALLY pleased with how this one came out. I will be updating with a new chapter VERRRRYYY soon! Please stay tuned, and review! I want to hear from you! I hope that you enjoyed this! I am writing a part two to this chapter of the ACTUAL convo between Ron and Hermione regarding their relationship. There also might be a change in POV! **

**~HermioneGinnyKatnissPrim**


	3. Conversations pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any HP characters, canon plot lines and pairings; only the story line of this fic, dialogue, and other characters I may add. J.K. Rowling is the author of the Harry Potter Series, and owns the rights to this amazing world she has thought up!**

**I will be updating as quickly as I can; I will try to do so about once or twice a week. I hope you like my story!**

**This chapter is merely a continuation of the last. It is the *ACTUAL* convo between Ron and Hermione about their relationship. I hope that you guys like it! Please review, favorite, and follow! **

* * *

Chapter 3: Conversations, Part 2

After our group hug, Harry left Ron and I to work things out officially. Ron and I stood on opposite sides of his bed. Now_ this _was the hard part. Regardless of thinking about what to say for nearly 24 hours, I found that I was tongue-tied. Ron reached out and took my hand. I accepted the gesture and we stayed like that for several seconds. Then Ron broke the ice.

"I'm sorry I've been behaving like such a prat. I don't want to seem like a bloody baby in front of you! Cryin' and the like all the time! You must think I'm the biggest bleedin' idiot on this side o' the pond! And don't you go lying to me and saying it's mourning. You didn't get to mourn, we were at war. _You_ stayed strong. Now, 'cause it's all over, I'm taking advantage! I can't stay away from you anymore 'Mione. I… I'm in love with you." Ron said earnestly.

"Ron…" I said as I moved over to the other side of the bed. "I'm in love with you too", I said with a smile. I kissed Ronald Bilius Weasley that day with a passion that I had never felt before. We snogged, and snogged, and snogged. I was seriously debating whether or not to say that I loved him. I just wanted to take things slow. I decided against it, and would save it for when the time was right.

"I do have one question though Ron, why on bloody Earth would you even _think _that Harry was snogging me? You know that he fancies your sister. He wouldn't do that to you OR Ginny. I just don't want you to react so rash whenever Harry and I are affectionate towards each other. I love him like a brother Ron. You have to understand that if we are going to really be… well you know."

Ron scooped me up and placed me on his bed in a sitting position. He then plopped down next to me. "I _really, really _hate to bring this up when we're doing so well now, but I think I should tell you. Remember when we were hunting horcruxes? And we had Slytherin's locket? Well, whenever I was wearing it, or near it, it would tell me things. It started innocently enough, as a poke, then a prick, then a cut, then a gash. It would tell me that I was nothing, and that you… well that you fancied Harry… and that I was useless. I feel like a bloody idiot for not realizing it sooner, what the locket was saying was all a lie. That blasted thing just made it seem like I was missing the obvious. Why, I began to believe everything it said. Suddenly every exchange between you and Harry enraged me. I grew extremely jealous of him 'Mione. Then, when I went to destroy the horcrux, I… I saw something in a cloud of mist. It was you and Harry doin' things; things it said I'd never get to do with you." Ron said as he turned scarlet.

"And this is all very embarrassing for me to say; how irrational I was. I guess that there's still some deep-rooted insecurity 'Mione. I don't hate Harry, I never will. But, when I saw you there with him, I thought you had chosen _him_ over me because I was weak. It was like that damned voice was there again, poking and prodding. I love you 'Mione. I want you to always be _mine_" He had said it so casually, like it had been there all along. Those three words that made me forget all others. He loved me. Ron loved ME. Bushy-haired, buck-toothed, know-it-all Hermione Granger. "I love you too Ron. I love you more than you know." I said as I kissed him chastely. "Oh, I do know 'Mione. I know." Ron whispered as he deepened the kiss. We broke apart after several minutes and embraced. I suppose that the time had been right all along. I then suggested that we go and play something so that Harry didn't get the wrong idea. Ron blushed at the comment, but agreed.

Ron and I then went hand-in-hand downstairs to round up the troops, and play exploding snap. Ron and I won the first round, but Ginny demanded a re-match and won that herself. Her and Harry also won the game that came afterward as a tie-breaker. Overall, we had a great time and were distracted enough to feel ok. George had come back that afternoon with an ashen face and sunken in eyes. I felt absolutely terrible for him. I could only hope that things would get better from there.

* * *

**I hope that you all liked that VERY short chapter. I just wanted to fill in what I kinda left out of the last one. Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be longer - I promise. I am about 90% done with the next one so will be posting it VERY soon. Also, the next one will have another person's POV! Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**~ HermioneGinnyKatnissPrim**


	4. A Day in the Life of Ginny

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, any canon characters, stories or plot lines. J.K. Rowling is the author of the HP series and owns all rights to it!**

**GINNY POV! Yay! My First post in another POV! I really liked writing as Ginny. I just find her less analytic and spunkier than Hermione. Also, there's less to worry about with, "romance" because she wouldn't really care about that as much as Hermione. **

**I hope that you like this! Please read, review, favorite and follow!**

**~HermioneGinnyKatnissPrim**

* * *

Chapter 4: Ginny POV

"Hermione has been acting awfully weird lately. Wouldn't you agree Harry?" I asked as I stared into the electric green eyes of the boy I loved. We had just three days ago won a roarin' game of Exploding Snap. Since then, we had just been lounging around. "I s'pose so Gin. 'M Not really analyzing her actions though…" Harry said nonchalantly, breaking eye contact. I knew this boy better than he wished. "Spill Harry before I hex your bollocks off." I said, standing up and grabbing my wand. "C'mon Gin, you wouldn't hex me right after we got back together." He said as he walked over and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on my mouth. He was stalling. "You bet your galleons I would Mr. Potter." I said, trying to keep a straight face. At my look, he said, "Alright then. Well if you haven't already noticed, Ron and Hermione are kind of awkward right now… They snogged in the Chamber of Secrets during the final battle when they were getting a Basilisk fang to kill Nagini. I think they've already worked things out though; based on how they were holding hands around the house lately." Harry stated.

"What? HERMIONE let someone – no, let RON – kiss her without being married first? What blasphemy!" I said with an exaggerated shrillness in my voice as I leaned into Harry's chest. "I s'pose so Gin. You don't have to deafen me with your conclusion though." Harry said with a grimace as he held his ears dramatically. "Oh c'mon Harry you know you like my voice!" I whispered with a sly grin, moving with him towards my bed. I was being such a tease. That's all he deserved after leaving me so long! Bloody noble bastard he was.

"Yes Ginny, it's bloody fantastic." Harry said sarcastically. "You'll be the death of me I swear! I'll be committed to St Mungo's on account of you." He finished with a smile. I pushed Harry into a sitting position on my bed, and plopped myself down on his lap; straddling him. "So much for simply teasing." I thought. He leaned in first and stole a quick peck. I then deepened the kiss, and within seconds we were laying down, full-out snogging! I loved how with Harry we didn't always need words or romance to get our message across. I would hate to have it like Hermione, Ron being such a hopeless-romantic git. I guess she just liked it that way. Harry and I's playful banter always suited me just fine.

When we came up for air – about 30 minutes later – Harry was just laying there with a smug smile on his handsome face. His black hair was tangled and strewn around my pillow, and I'm sure I didn't look much better. He looked so damn sexy like that, with his obvious just-snogged look. Harry looked so dazed that I wondered if I had the same dreamy look in my eyes.

"Harry, get on up. I want to go do something. As much fun as snogging you is, I'll be utterly devastated if I don't accomplish more today than putting a dazed look on my boyfriend's face." I said with a smile, jumping up off of my bed. "What is it now Ginny?" Harry said with a faux whine, in reality this boy would follow me anywhere. "Why can't we just sit around and snog the whole day? What's the issue in that?" Harry asked, with feign curiosity. "I have need for adventure! I was the one left behind when you three went horcrux-hunting last year. I'm sorry if you've got no more daring left in you, but I do." I said, rolling my eyes.

"He could be so dense sometimes…bloody hell" I thought. "I'm beginning to sound like Hermione!" As much as I liked Hermione, her snippy little prissiness irritated me. Well, that and the fact that Ron followed her around like a lost puppy. "Hermione is a great friend, but not someone I aspire to imitate. The only people _I _ever aspire to imitate are-" I stopped that thought in its tracks. No need to burst into tears again. I hated showing weakness, especially in front of Harry. _He_ didn't ever have the chance to mourn anyone because we were at war. He also had the extra guilt of feeling like everything was his fault. My poor, poor, Harry.

I paced around the room, thinking of what to do. A thought had hit me! Harry and I could have a broom race! "Yes! That's it!" I exclaimed as I stopped in my tracks. "What is it now Gin?" Harry inquired cautiously. "What have you come up with _now_?" He finished sarcastically. He really shouldn't hold so much sarcasm. _I_ wasn't the one constantly going on dangerous missions and appearing on hit-lists. "We'll race our brooms! And that way, at least we don't have to deal with Ron and Hermione cuddling on the couch. That bloody git has no respect for those around him, like his own sister! Hermione and I are friends, Ron's my brother, and is like one to you. I don't go snogging _you_ in public! How bloody awful can they be?" I ranted. "Wait, they were _snogging? _In front of _everyone?_" Harry asked incredulously. "Well, not exactly _everyone_. They thought they were alone because mum and dad are out, Bill, Charlie and Percy were upstairs, George in his room, and you and I were in my room. Remember when I said I was using the ladies room, I just snuck down to see what they were doing on the way to the bathroom; and low and behold!" I announced, proud of my snooping.

We stepped outside, into the cool spring air. I unlocked the broom shed with a flick of my wand, and summoned the brooms to us. Harry and I both mounted them and took off! We zoomed in and out of trees in the garden, and all over the property of the burrow. It turned into less of a race and more of an adventure. Harry and I were at our happiest when either together, or flying. Combining the two was complete euphoria. We were careful not to go too far away and bump into muggle Ottery St Mary. We did however, decide to stop by Luna's house and invite her over. After all, she was as big a part of this war as any of us. We were just trying our best to keep our minds off of everything. A great way to do this was having company. Plus, we hadn't really seen Luna since the final battle, and were sure that she wanted company too.

I knocked boldly on Luna's front door. I was surprised that her house was still standing, what with all of the death-eaters that had been after us all. She opened the door and a surprised grin stretched across her face. "Come in, come in. Neville and I were just about to start a pot of tea. I would love it if you were to join us." Luna said in her wispy voice. Neville stood up at mention of his name, and was now standing; awkwardly holding an empty tea-cup with a look of chagrin on his face. I could tell that we were imposing, at least in Neville's mind. Harry obviously hadn't picked up on that as he walked over and pat Neville on the back, greeting him.

I whispered into Luna's ear, "If we are imposing at all-" Luna cut me off, "No! Of course not silly! Neville and I couldn't possibly have finished all the tea on our own. I'm glad you stopped by." Luna said pleasantly as she led us to the table. Luna had noticed Harry and I holding hands, and once we sat down she asked, "So, are you two together finally? What about Ron and Hermione?" Luna asked, unashamed. "Yes, I suppose we are." Harry said quietly. "Ron and Hermione are busy snogging at home." I said with a laugh. Harry winced at my forwardness. "Oh well!" I thought, there went nothing.

"Really?" Luna asked rhetorically. "That's nice." "Well, I'm glad they've finally realized it. I was such a bloody fool for not realizing that I loved Luna sooner. I'm just glad that we can finally be together." Neville said as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips lightly. I moved to say something, but Harry kicked me under the table before I could. I was miffed at being shut up, but understood Harry's urgency. I was so happy for Neville and Luna! I decided to voice my thoughts. "I'm so happy for you two! It's bloody crazy how us six witches and wizards who all met at Hogwarts are now three couples! Talk about circumstance!" I said with a laugh. "I know! I can hardly believe my luck with this one." Neville said with a sly smile as Luna leaned into him.

After we had finished our tea (which according to Harry had greatly improved since his last visit), Harry finally spoke up. "Hey, do you two wanna come back with us? If you don't have any extra brooms, we might as well apparate." He finished. Luna spoke up, "You don't have a license do you Harry?" she asked rhetorically. We all knew the answer, so he simply grinned. "Let's do it then. I don't think Xeno likes to keep any brooms around. Something about the Nargles getting at them right Luna?" Neville asked, kissing her forehead as she nodded. "Where is he anyway Luna, your father?" I asked. "Oh, he's just in his office upstairs editing the Quibbler as usual." She said with a smile.

Neville and Luna followed Harry and I out the front door and into the yard where we'd discarded our brooms. Neville, Luna, myself and Harry stood in a line; Neville and Luna holding hands with Luna's hand on my back. My left hand was wrapped around my broom and my right in Harry's hand. Harry's stance was the opposite. We then apparated, and were in the garden of my home in a second.

"Wanna go and bother Ron and Hermione?" I asked with a devilish grin. "Sure, why not?" said Neville with a smile. I hadn't really been close friends with Neville during most of my time at Hogwarts, but when we had all banded together to form Dumbledore's Army, all Gryffindors became closer. We walked into the drawing room and looked around. "They must've gone upstairs." I said.

Neville, Luna, Harry and I were creeping up the stairs and into corridors in search of Ron and Hermione. Rather than wasting time, we almost immediately went to Ron's room. I wanted to barge right in, but Harry and Luna insisted that we knock. I obliged. "Ron! Hermione! You have to the count of three until I unlock this door!" I said in a loud, screeching voice. Harry gave me a disapproving look, but I was content. There was no answer to my screaming. "Open up Ronnie-kins! Mum will be pleased to hear that you had your door locked with Hermione in there if you don't open up!"

I heard Ron laugh and say, "Hermione's not in here you bloody prat! And since when do I have to open my door for my _little_ sissy?" "That's it!" I shouted. I unlocked the door and barged in. I was surprised to find Ron in a completely uncompromising position, and Hermione, as promised, not in the room. Ron, who was sitting cross-legged on his bed flipping through stacks of chocolate frog cards; looked up at the scene before him in disbelief. "Really Harry? Neville? Luna? You all agreed to form a welcoming committee to catch me in the act with Hermione? I expect this from Ginny but not you mates. C'mon." There was an awkward silence. "She's not even here ya know. Hermione, mum, dad and Percy went to Diagon Alley to pick up some new books that just came in." Ron finished; annoyed. My brother's room was also cleaner than it had ever been before. Hermione must've helped him organize everything before she'd left. I flushed scarlet and turned on Harry, and Neville (who looked ashamed) and Luna who looked smug. "Well, that was embarrassing" I thought.

Just then, as we were all walking downstairs with our heads bowed; Mum then Dad then Hermione and finally Percy appeared in the hearth with a large parcel of books each. "What's with the long faces children?" dad asked, curious. Ron decided to make a bigger show of things and speak up. "These four all devised a plot to catch me and Hermione in something. I had my door locked lookin' at my Chocolate Frog cards while these four barge in accusing me of keepin' Hermione in there while the door's locked. I very well know your rules mum. I was just hurt that even Harry and Neville would think me capable of such blasphemy." Ron said, trying to keep a smirk off of his face.

He exchanged a quick glance with Hermione, who had a twinkle in her eye; enjoying their private joke. I was seething with rage when I realized what had happened. That bloody git had set me up! He knew very well how I would react once I caught drift of them being a couple. George immerged from the living room and had heard everything. For the first time in nearly five whole days, he spoke; though it was half-hearted, "Good job Gin, Fred would've been proud of ya, tryin' ta screw with Ickle Ronnie-kins and all. Too bad he could'nt have seen ya Gin. You would've made 'im so proud. Keep it up with the pranks alright lil sis?" He said, finishing with a smile. Everyone had winced at the mention of Fred; who's death was an opened wound with salt being poured on. I walked over to George and embraced my favorite brother, as he hugged me back.

After a few minutes like that, Charlie, Bill, Ron, mum and dad had joined in our hug. Only Percy, Fleur, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna had held back. "C'mon over here Percy, hug your brothers. You too Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Fleur. You're all family." Mum said with a smile on her lips and a tear in her eye. Once everyone had joined the group hug, it only lasted about a minute until George started up again. "C'mon ya bloody sentimental lumps. Ya better let me breath unless you want me to join Fred. _Then _what would ya do? You folks can barely survive with half of us, but you'd be goners with none of us!" he said with a chuckle. I supposed this was just his way of coping, but his passé mentions of our deceased brother took a toll on us all. We all patted George's back as he shoved his way out of the crowd of bodies. He plopped himself down in his usual seat at the table, and ordered the teapot to serve him. We all followed suit and were soon crowding around the platters of food that had appeared.

"So, Ronnie. I heard that you were getting' yer self into trouble with 'Ermione. Good job mate." George said as he turned and pat Ron on the back. Ron nearly choked on his treacle tart (that mum said we were supposed to save for after dinner) as his ears turned red. "N.. n... no." He stuttered. "_I_ didn't get into any trouble. It was all little Ginny being nosy and making things up. She practically broke me blasted door down to see what? Me flippin' through Chocolate Frog cards? Great find Gin, great find." Ron finished sarcastically, turning his gaze on me. "Well _ickle _Ronnie-kins, _I_ wasn't the one who was snogging Hermione on the couch this morning was I?" I said, stealing a glance at George who was obviously enjoying the show. Mum looked irritated but not surprised; Dad looked simply content. "Bloody 'ell Ginny. I'd be pretty worried if _you_ were the one who 'as snogging Hermione on the couch this morning. Is there something you have to explain to us? To Harry?" Ron finished with a wide grin. "_Now_ I'm angry." I thought. My retort was cut off by a horrid suckling sound. Harry had been chuckling so hard that he had choked on his biscuit. Before I could even process what had happened; Luna was quickly at work to remove it with a spell. It flew out of his mouth and into Percy's lap. Luna was quick to apologize, but Percy waved it off.

All of this happened so quickly that all I could do was stare. I was just grateful that Luna had a spell ready to fix the situation. After Harry had calmed down, he too apologized to Percy and flushed with embarrassment from the situation. George then set his fork down with a bang and laughed so ferociously it was contagious. I couldn't help but join in, and soon everyone was roaring with hysteria. Hermione completely lost control of herself and fell back into Ron's chest as she collapsed with the giggles. George, enjoying the scene; mimicked the same action onto Percy's chest. Percy was uncharacteristically laughing, and playfully shoved George onto Charlie. Charlie played along and took George's head in his hands and cooed, "It's alright baby Georgey, it's alright." George, playfully disgusted, sat up straight and said, "Hell Charlie, you sound just like mum when you say that. Are you sure it wasn't you who raised us?" Charlie just laughed. We were all so relieved that George was back; or at least as , "back" as he could be for the moment.

After dinner, Luna and Neville went home. Ron and Hermione went up to Ron's room (a fact both Harry and I ignored); and Harry and I went to mine. I collapsed onto my bed in a sigh in exhaustion. "See the price that adventure makes you pay Gin?" Harry said as he moved to lie down next to me. I rolled over to face him, and said, "It's a price I'm willing to pay Harry". I leaned in to kiss him, but he stopped me. He instead rolled on top of me and held my arms back above my head. That boy snogged the hell out of me. It was so sexy being controlled like that. Oh, how I loved my Harry. We collapsed into a heap afterwards; and within minutes Harry was fast asleep. Right there on my bloody bed, not giving a damn. I was sure that Hermione was sleeping over in Ron's room too. "Well" I thought, "No harm no foul right?" and drifted off into peaceful slumber.

* * *

**This is my longest chapter yet; I know, not very long, but still. I'm very excited to get reviews on this one to see if you liked my, "Ginny" portrayal. I feel that she would be less inhibited than Hermione, but still more than Luna. She cares a lot about what Harry thinks of her, but is otherwise very self-assured. I hope that you liked it!**

**UPDATE: Hi everyone! I will be updating this story very soon. Just give me about a week more. My schedule has really filled up lately and I'm just trying to get through this patch. Thanks for under standing :D**

**~HermioneGinnyKatnissPrim **

**P.S. (Please review!)**


	5. The Funeral

**Hello all! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been really preoccupied by the Quidditch Competition (go check it out on my profile!) as well as a million other things! Today is the day (in real life) May 9th, that Fred Weasley is buried... in my story at least. I thought that I should post this on the very day that it takes place... many years later of course. I hope that you like this! Also, this goes back into Hermione POV and then... well, you'll see!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the world of HP or any canon characters, plot lines, or dialogue; only that of which I think up myself :D**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Funeral

It was one week after the final battle. We were scheduled to bury Fred at 3 o'clock that day, May 9th, 1998. Everyone's eyes were red and puffy from a solid week of crying. I had never seen George look so withdrawn and hollow as I did that day. All of his siblings had tried to console him, but he was beyond reach. How did we expect him to react after losing half of himself?

Every single family member and friend pitched in to help with the funeral. Bill and Charlie helped dig out Fred's grave in the garden of the Weasley's property. They also erected the tent and set out tables and chairs. Ron, Harry and Percy sent out notices of when the funeral would take place. Ginny, Molly, Fleur and I prepared plenty of food and tried our best to be cheerful. We had all decided that it would be best to treat the funeral as a celebration of Fred's life, rather than the mourning of his death. There would be fireworks, music, pranks, food and friends.

As soon as the guests began arriving, Ron took his place beside me. He squeezed my hand so hard I thought it would turn blue; though I didn't mind. Everyone; not only Ron, was having a very hard time with the funeral. Ron and I had discussed it earlier in the day. "This makes it real Hermione. He's… he's really gone. I will never get to see him again. I will never get to laugh with him again; he gone – just like that, evaporated. Dead." Ron had a scarily serene look on his face when he said that. His eyes were oceans of blue as his pupil became a black speck; lost in the depths. There was no emotion; no hate, anger, fear, remorse. It was cold and unyielding; it was realization. I just held him and rubbed his back. It was sometimes the realization that hurt more than the immediate crying and pain.

The set up in the funeral tent was the chairs, over 200, facing towards the front. The front itself had a slightly elevated platform which held Fred's casket, as well as a picture of him in a large frame. That was probably the hardest part, having to watch 'picture' Fred wave and smile at us, when we knew he never would again.

After about fifteen minutes, the over 200 people that had been invited to Fred's funeral had shown up. I was surprised that so many people could make it in so little time. Even after almost 8 years, I still had to remind myself I was a witch; and that we could travel faster. As soon as everyone was seated, the eulogies began; starting with George's.

"My brother, as you all already know; was a famous prankster. World-renowned actually." George said with a wink towards our new headmistress McGonagall. She averted her eyes to avoid crying. I could tell that through all the headaches they'd cause her, she'd grown to love the twins; and all of the Weasleys. George was showing only faux humor; inside I was sure he was struggling. "From our very first year at Hoggy Warts, when Fred and I ignited our reputation as jokesters, to our successful business endeavor 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. I am extremely proud of our accomplishments. I could never had done it without him; any of it. From charms homework to our final showdown with Umbridge. He was with me the entire time. I could barely tie me bloody shoelaces without the git." George said as he stared down at his shoes. He was the exact opposite of what he had been the day Ginny stalked Ron. There was an awkward silence until he started up again.

Looking up, he said, "What I'm trying to say is, I may never be the same; I barely know how to function without him. He was a part of me that I will never lose, and will always love. But please don't cry for either of us. He wouldn't want that. If it was me in the ground right now, he'd be up here laughin' and jokin' around. Hell, he'd be coercing ya to play a bloody game of Quidditch!" George exclaimed with a humorless chuckle. He sighed and paused. "Also, wanted to add one thing. Fred won't have an open casket, because he'd want you to remember him as he was. Not as a cold corpse." George rambled. The words were so quick they were practically incoherent, but we managed to make them out."I love ya Freddie!" George yelled as he drew his wand and set fireworks bouncing around the room. Angelina smiled as she wiped the tears from her cheek. She and George's gaze met and he smiled back.

A few other people came up to say a few words for Fred. First, it was all of the Weasley children. Ron's statement was simple, "Fred, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I love you. I love you and appreciate what you did for me as a big brother. You taught me to loosen up a bit, have fun. Hell, you two even taught me to cuss." Ron stated with no humor. "I know I didn't say it much when you were alive, but I need to say it now. You and George are some of the best brothers a bloke could ask for." Ron said, turning to George. He walked up to him and embraced his brother, before taking his seat next to me. Ron put my hand in another death grip. I soothed him by kissing his neck, and rubbing his back.

Next, it was all of Fred's school friends. Lee Jordan and Katie Bell both had nice, short, remembrances. Angelina's eulogy was powerful, "Fred; Fred Weasley. That boy broke my heart and mended it all the same. I loved him, but we were separated far before he passed. It just wasn't meant to be I guess. I'm just glad that we had both moved on before he died. We were friends; we had no harsh feelings for one another in the end. Cut off plain and simple. No loose ends." Angelina said; her voice thick with melancholy. Her expression blank, but her eyes pained.

Angelina POV:

"I want you all to know that Fred was one of the bravest men I ever knew. He would give anything to save a friend; even his life. He died in one of the most honorable ways possible; as a warrior; a fighter for good, a champion. So, I too second George's statement. Don't cry for Fred and I, he wouldn't want it that way. He died a heroes' death, and that should make us proud!" I stated with growing volume; loudest at the end. My mind was flooded with images of Fred and I snogging, bickering, breaking up, dancing; everything. I was nearly in tears. "I know it makes _me_ proud." I whispered, glancing back towards the casket. I walked back and caressed the beautiful mahogany wood. Everyone in the tent took their wands out and sent red flairs in the air at my final statement. They _were_ proud. I smiled as George even sent 'round another batch of his fireworks, and I left the platform.

As soon as everyone was finished saying something to Fred, they eagerly exited the sad tent. He was swiftly lifted and placed in the ground by all of his brothers and sister. They then piled the dirt on top on the beautiful wood. I panicked, and cast a quick orchideous when I realized I had nothing to throw in. "For you Freddie." I whispered as my pink Orchid landed in the mass of yellow and orange Tulips that people had been given. I could only hope that he knew I was there, and that I still cared. An Orchid was the first flower he ever gave me; a pink one just like that. Once Fred was fully buried, I sent one last glance as the gravesite, and began to move toward the 50 picnic tables. I didn't know how to sort out all of the mixed emotions running through me. Did I love Fred at _some_ point or another? Yes. Did I _still_ love him? I didn't know. I was hollow; emotionless, tired. I didn't know where to go or what to do. Lately, I had been flying around on my broom and dipping into his old stashes of FireWhiskey at my house. I basically felt like shit. I wanted to comfort George; be there for him. He was my friend after all, and had even given me some advice on how to stay with Fred. It was just all too painful. Every time I looked at George, it was like seeing Fred. Of course that's inevitable - they were twins for Merlin's sake; but it was still hard. I couldn't deal with talking to a living, walking physical copy of the man I once loved. I was being extremely hard on George, and incredibly selfish. Maybe George didn't want to see me either; I mean, I had loved Fred, not him.

I had decided to put aside my pain and sit across from George. His family seemed to understand the gesture and left us to have the only table with just two people. "The food is absolutely phonomenal. Complements to Mrs. Weasley and whoever else is responsible!" I complemented, trying to force a laugh. "Thanks." George stated dryly; looing down. That was the first peep from him since the eulogies. He looked how I felt; empty, hollow, horrid. His eyes were sunken in and had purple bags underneath. The capalaries covering them were popped out and noticable. It looked as if he hadn't slept in years, not days. He again looked how I felt, like shit. "George, I'm so, so, sorry. I... I can't say I understand; that'd be a lie. I don't know what it's like to lose a twin. I do know what it's like to lose someone you love. You were always a great friend to me George. I don't want that to change." I stated as I reached for his hand. This was meant to be a purely friendly gesture; but I suppose you can't help getting that tingly feeling when the hand is attached to someone who looks like the man who you loved.

"Angie, um _Angelina_", He corrected. "I know that it's hard for you... too. I appreciate that you said you don't know what it's like. I resent how everyone on this bloody lawn feels they know what I'm going through, just 'cause they lost some great aunt or grand parent years ago. No one here is a twin, no one _knows_. Oh Angie, _Angelina - " _I cut him off. There was no need to be so formal."Just call me Angie George." I stated. "Uh, alright then. _Angie_, I just don't know what to do anymore." He finished, holding his head. "Listen, I'll take you out, keep you busy; and make sure you don't hex your bloody head off. We have to move on, both of us. I know it sounds insensitive as it's only been a week, but it's been a week I've spent crying and chugging Fire Whiskey - not fun. Like you said in the eulogy, Fred wouldn't want us dying with him. He'd want us to live and have fun. It doesn't have to be this month, or even this year; but we have to live our lives." I stated. I was having trouble keeping back tears, but had to be strong for George. Of _course_ I didn't want to move on. The memories and tears are all I had left of him; but I also had George. We had each other; the last real pieces of Fred. That's why we had to stick together.

* * *

**I hope that you liked that! You will be seeing some more George/Angelina convos very sooon! Again, sorry for the long time to update. I will (hopefully) update within a week or two!**

**~Hermione**


End file.
